


Unfinished Works

by icegold



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegold/pseuds/icegold
Summary: A collection of unfinished fanfictions I have written. Some of these may be continued if asked.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	1. Rush [Mo Dao Zu Shi/The Untamed Fanfiction]

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Takes place in Cloud Recesses where Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan are fifteen. Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan sit together on a rooftop while Wei Wuxian rambles about who knows what and then suggests they go fuck shit up together in Cloud Recesses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Cloud Recesses where Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan are fifteen. Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan sit together on a rooftop while Wei Wuxian rambles about who knows what and then suggests they go fuck shit up together in Cloud Recesses.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian began suddenly. He then paused momentarily, a conflicted look on his face. It was as if he was conflicted with himself. "...do you know what it's like to live?" He squirmed a bit, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the situation he had gotten himself into.

His face holding the same blank, emotionless expression as always, Lan Zhan responded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Wei Wuxian's heart was pounding so hard he was sure Lan Zhan could hear "U-Um, well," he stuttered, beginning to twiddle his thumbs. _I should have planned this conversation out better beforehand,_ he thought. _Guess I'll improvise._ "I feel like... like there's a difference between being alive and living." Wei Wuxian's words came out slowly as he struggled to form them. "Being alive is, like, a physical sort of thing. Your heart is beating. Your blood is flowing. You're breathing. That makes you alive. Living is different." Wei Wuxian shut his eyes briefly, focusing on how to put his thoughts and feelings into conceivable words. "Living is more of a psychological sort of thing. You're having fun. Your heart is pounding. You feel a rush go through your entire being. That's what it means to live."

Lan Zhan fell silent for a moment, simply thinking. Having fun, heart pounding, a rush going through your being... what an interesting phenomenon. Had he ever felt such a thing? The way Wei Wuxian described it made it sound like a very special experience; one that wasn't felt often. Lan Zhan thought back on his life, on major events, minor events and everything in-between. No, he finally decided. He had never felt such a thing. "No. I don't know what it's like."

Wei Wuxian fell silent for a moment, the only sound between the two being their breathing and Wei Wuxian's racing heart pounding in his ears. Finally, Wei Wuxian stood up so he was standing before Lan Zhan. He held out his hand. Lan Zhan simply stared blankly and sat in silence.

"Come. Take my hand." Wei Wuxian said with a smile. He reached his hand out closer to Lan Zhan. Finally, Lan Zhan did as Wei Wuxian said. Wei Wuxian pulled Lan Zhan up onto his feet, smiling even wider.

"You've got that look on your face like you're up to something. What are you going to do?" Lan Zhan asked, a slight hint of laughter in his voice as he furrowed his eyebrows together in a mixture of humor and concern.

Wei Wuxian turned around so he was facing the entirety of The Cloud Recesses. He moved his head to face Lan Zhan, a smirk appearing on his face as he gestured towards the residence displayed before them. "We're gonna _wreak havoc."_


	2. Risk Takers [Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Fanfiction]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi Makoto tells the story of how he met his two friends who he later chooses to take a tremendous risk with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of abuse and bullying.
> 
> Urghhhh honestly I kind of hate this chapter, may edit it later to make it better. Hope you enjoy it at least somewhat, though.

We met freshman year.

Shortly after our meeting, once everyone and everything was alright, and I finally got the chance to study her for real, I was infatuated by nothing other than those gorgeous locks framing her beautiful face. I didn't study her face, or any other part of her body. Just her slightly odd, yet stunning, hair.

To call Kyōuko's hair 'purple' would be completely and utterly wrong. It's not exactly that it wasn't purple, it was, just a very specific kind of purple. A kind so unique that anyone who used the word 'purple' to describe it in my presence would be nothing but cringed at by me.

Of course, all other parts of Kyōuko were just as gorgeous. It was just that, at that time (and even now, still, though I could never admit it), her hair stood out most to me.

Finding someone on the floor of your school, bloody, bruised, and scarred both mentally and physically is not something that everyone knows exactly how to handle. Even now, two years later, Kyōuko reminded me again and again that it was okay, that I handled the situation absolutely perfectly. There was nothing I could have done that would have made the situation any better than it turned out to be in the end. But no matter how many times she reassured me, no matter how many times she comforted my crying self, no matter how many times her gentle words had eased me out of my panicked state, I couldn't help but wonder how things could have been different if I had arrived to the scene just a tad bit earlier, before the final blow was delivered to Kyōuko's fragile body.

Every time I mentioned to the lavender-haired girl how grateful I was to have a friend as amazing as she, and how I could never understand how or why she would want to hang out with someone as average as me, she reminded me that I did indeed save her, and why should she not want to befriend someone like me?

We met Byakuya sophomore year.

Immediately, nothing other than those gorgeous colored orbs stood out to me. They shone so brightly, and reflected light near-perfectly. Although the first thing he said to me was undeniably unkind, I was starstruck by those beautiful eyes.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe."

Frozen in place, I gazed into those beautiful, beautiful eyes, having not even processed the fact that I just ran into someone.

They were like the sky.

The sky was in his eyes.

"Get out of my way."

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, his voice having drawn me out of my trance. Here, I-I'll help you pick up your stuff." Crouching down on the floor, my fingers curled tight around one of the many books that had fallen to the floor.

"No," he began. "don't touch that."

"Oh, uh..."

"Don't touch any of my stuff."

"S-Sorry." I mumbled. "I'll go, then."


End file.
